


Be Dirty On Route 69

by BlackRosesTears



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: GettingBackTogether, M/M, Slightromance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRosesTears/pseuds/BlackRosesTears
Summary: Baekhyun is on his way home after a long and tiring day at work.He just wants to go home and sleep but it seems like fate has something else in mind for him.Because when he takes route 69, he meets his ex-boyfriend Chanyeol again.Though they broke up two years ago, there is still sexual tension between them and it comes just the way it has to come...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Be Dirty On Route 69

Baekhyun sighs, he is exhausted, wants nothing more than to finally get home.   
He didn’t have a good day.  
Byun Baekhyun is 25 years old, working at an advertisement company and he isn’t happy.  
A few years ago when he was fresh out of university, Baekhyun was full of dreams, hopes, and motivation. He thought that he is the one advertisement companies would want and need. His hopes were so high that it was preprogrammed to get disappointed.  
At first, he had a hard time finding a job and when he finally got one, it wasn’t the way he expected it to be. Baekhyun didn’t think that he would be just a small human being in a big company with other workers that, he hates to admit, are more talented at what they are doing.  
When Baekhyun finally got a project with him in charge for the first time a few weeks ago, he was ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to start working on it and had so many ideas in his head.  
And everything was working out until today.  
There was some miscommunication between their team and their client and said client wasn’t happy about it. They called his chef cause it turned out that they are good friends and after that call, Baekhyun got called into the boss's office.  
Baekhyun doesn’t know if his boss had a bad day but the scolding was bad. His boss told him that he should communicate with his team more and that he should ask for help in case that Baekhyun isn’t sure what to do in a certain situation. And he knew that his boss was right but it still hurt cause in the end, it was Baekhyun’s first project that he was in charge so he wanted to do good.  
After the scolding, he got back to his team and tried to communicate more but somehow it ended more like Baekhyun telling them what they had to do, showing them, and then doing it on his own in the end. He knew it was stupid and wrong but after some time passed by, his coworkers stopped trying to help him. They worked like that for the day and when it was time to leave, Baekhyun let them leave even though they were not close to the goal that they had for that day. So Baekhyun stayed behind and worked on the project on his own.  
This is also the reason why he is only leaving the company now when the clock is close to midnight and he has to hurry to catch the last train home.

The train station is close to empty when Baekhyun arrives a little bit out of breath. Three other people are waiting for the last train, all minding their own business so Baekhyun tries to do the same and just ignores them, hoping that there isn’t one that could cause a problem. You never know when it’s so late and you are alone and, Baekhyun hates to admit it, not the tallest person around. He could still fight in case, he needs to but Baekhyun would prefer not to.  
Luckily, Baekhyun doesn’t have to worry about that too much cause just a few minutes after he arrived and caught his breath, the train arrives and the other people enter the train.  
Baekhyun doesn’t pay attention to where the other passengers enter the train. He just wants to sit down and doze off a bit.  
Still, he registers that a tall male entered the same wagon as him. Baekhyun doesn’t pay lots of attention to it, hoping that the other will do the same but at the same time, there is something about this guy that feels familiar.  
Baekhyun decides to brush the feeling off, it’s probably just because he is tired and needs his sleep as he sits down, sinking into the seat, putting his head against the window.  
He is about to doze off when he gets a weird feeling in his guts. It feels like someone is watching him and Baekhyun knows that it’s probably nothing but still, he slightly opens his eyes and lets his gaze wander towards the tall guy from earlier.  
Surprisingly, the guy doesn’t sit as far away as Baekhyun expected him to do which is the reason why he can get a good look at his face and his eyes… Familiar eyes.   
‘My mind must be playing tricks on me, it can’t be that Park Chanyeol is sitting just a few meters away from me, staring at me,’ Baekhyun thinks.  
He rubs his eyes before looking back at the guy that is still staring at him. Nope, nothing changed, the guy still looks too much like his ex-boyfriend to be someone else.  
‘He really looks like Chanyeol but why should Chanyeol take the train at this hour? Didn’t he move away two years ago?’  
They are still staring at each other as these thoughts pass Baekhyun’s mind.  
‘He still looks handsome,’ He can’t help but think cause it’s the truth.  
Chanyeol always looked good but something about his jet black hair just hits different. It makes the slightly younger male look mature and stunning… Okay, and to be blunt also hot.  
Baekhyun would love to kick himself for thinking something like that cause at the same time, he also starts to remember why they broke up two years ago.  
He can feel his heart sinking, thinking about their break-up. Baekhyun wonders if Chanyeol is thinking about it too right now. It’s hard to read the other's face. There are no emotions on it and Baekhyun wonders what happened to the other in these two years.  
In the past, it was always easy for him to read other's face. He could always tell what Chanyeol was feeling and thinking but it seems like he lost this ability over the years apart.  
Or maybe, Chanyeol just doesn’t want Baekhyun to know what is on his mind at this moment.  
Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised, not after they broke up.  
He is unsure how much Chanyeol is blaming Baekhyun for it, after all, it was the older of the two who was unhappy with his job to the point that he was frustrated for most of the day. It was him who got distant to Chanyeol after the taller male worked on his dream of being the CEO of his own company when Baekhyun himself could feel his dreams dying with each day at a job that didn’t make him happy. It was his fault for getting so emotionally distant from the person he loved to call the love of his life to the point that he couldn’t be happy when Chanyeol told him about a job at a smaller company in a different city. It was a great offer with big opportunities and a high chance for Chanyeol to achieve what he was always dreaming of in the future. He couldn’t say ‘yes’ when Chanyeol asked him to move with him, promising Baekhyun that he would find a job that he would enjoy more. Baekhyun didn’t believe him back then cause his frustrated mind told him that it was just empty words. There was no guarantee that Baekhyun would find a job and after the hardships, he went through to get his current job, he didn’t want to risk it.   
They had a huge fight that night with everything that bothered them about the other coming to the surface. It was ugly, they both said mean things to each other but even after two years, Baekhyun still feels like it was mostly his fault. It was him who suggested that they should break up even though he regretted the words the second they left his mouth. He doesn’t know if he could ever forget the look of hurt on Chanyeol’s face or the silence between them that felt like it lasted for hours after he spoke these words. Baekhyun still remembers how he wanted to say something else, something to tell the other that he didn’t mean it but Chanyeol was faster. He nodded and agreed that it would be best to part ways. He didn’t look at Baekhyun when he said these words back then. He simply turned around and left. Baekhyun stayed in their kitchen, frozen in place, only able to move once again when he heard the front door opening and closing, signaling him that Chanyeol left… It was the last time, he saw his ex-boyfriend. He didn’t try to reach out after that day as he tried to convince himself that it was for the better. That Chanyeol would be better off without Baekhyun who would pull him down at one point in time with his unhappiness and negativity.

Baekhyun’s mind returns to the present once he realizes that Chanyeol isn’t staring at him anymore but instead stood up. At first, he thought that the other would leave the wagon, not able to bear the presence of his ex-boyfriend but instead of leaving, Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol moves towards him. He doesn’t know what to do, he can’t move so he just watches as Chanyeol gets closer and closer with each second. And when Chanyeol finally stops in front of him, he just continues to stare. Baekhyun doesn’t even feel tired anymore. He doesn’t even remember that it is in the middle of the night anymore cause after two years, Chanyeol is standing in front of him once again.  
“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol finally speaks up and it feels like not a day passed by since Baekhyun heard this voice for the last time. It is still so deep and warm. It’s still able to make his heart beat faster than anybody else.  
“Chanyeol,” He manages to answer but his voice is hoarse when the words come out.

∞ ∞ ∞

Earlier… 

“Boss?”   
“Yes, Jongin?” Chanyeol looks up from some papers that he still has to work through.   
“I’m leaving now, you should too. It’s already late,”   
Chanyeol looks at the clock on the wall in his little office: 11 PM.   
“I will leave in a bit. I still need to work through these papers and I need to find a good advertisement company. The last one we tried to work with wasn’t able to work out what I had in mind,” Chanyeol answers his co-worker and a good friend.   
“You can still do that tomorrow, you must be tired. It was a busy day,” Sehun replies.   
He is right, their little cafe was really full today… And the days before. Actually, after some idol stopped by and drank a cup of coffee and fell in love with it, his fans started to appear in the cafe too. They probably hoping to see their idol but so far, the guy didn’t stop by again. It’s a pity cause the idol was a regular before his fans found out about this spot. But Chanyeol won’t complain cause because of all these fans, his cafe started to work even better than before.   
“I will leave in half an hour, okay?”   
“Okay, but try to actually do that. The last time, you told me that you will leave in 30 minutes, you fell asleep here… I could wait for you and make sure that this doesn’t happen again,” Sehun suggests with a smile.   
“You don’t need to wait for me. I promise that as soon as I am through these papers, I will get up and leave. The advertisement company will have to wait until tomorrow,” Chanyeol answers as he feels exhaustion slowly creeping in.   
“Okay, see you tomorrow,” Sehun says probably satisfies that he got his friend to leave earlier than planned. 

30 minutes later, Chanyeol locks up the cafe and walks towards the train station. Luckily, it’s just around the corner so he doesn’t have to hurry to catch the last train.   
He leans against the wall, not paying attention to the other people that also waiting for the train. He sends Sehun a message telling him that he left the cafe and is now on his way home. Not even a minute later, he gets a reply from his friend, telling him that he is proud of Chanyeol for actually being able to leave his work behind for the next day.   
With a smile, Chanyeol puts his phone away when he sees another person arriving at the train station. At first, he doesn’t really care, it’s just another person who is waiting for the train but then his brain seems to notice that the guy that just arrived is pretty cute.   
The guy looks around and Chanyeol hurries to look away, he doesn’t want to get caught staring like a creep. Out of the corner of his eye, he looks over once again, checking if it’s safe to look at the guy once again.   
The guy doesn’t pay attention to him anymore and Chanyeol takes his sweet time to check him out once again.   
He is smaller than him with short brown hair. Even from the distance, Chanyeol can say that it fits him. Paying more attention to his face, Chanyeol soon realizes that he knows this guy.   
‘It can’t be… Baekhyun?’ He wonders.   
It can’t be, right? Baekhyun here at this hour? How is that possible?   
It’s been almost two years since he saw his ex-boyfriend for the last time. After they broke up and he moved out, Chanyeol check on Baekhyun a few times for three months because he was worried that Baekhyun would have a hard time with their parting. He wanted to make sure that the love of his life won’t get sick and though at first, it looked like Baekhyun didn’t take care of his health, after a month or two, he started to look better so when the third month passed by, Chanyeol decided to let him go. He didn’t want Baekhyun to catch him cause that would mean that Chanyeol has to explain why he is still here and not at the company that offered him so much.   
Truth to be told, after their breakup, Chanyeol didn’t take the offer cause it reminded him of Baekhyun and that he lost his lover because of it. Instead, he chose to stay and work at a different company, getting knowledge on how to set up his own cafe and how to properly manage it.   
He missed Baekhyun dearly the months after he stopped checking on him, there are still times that he is thinking about his ex-boyfriend, hoping that he is living a better life now. But he never went to look for him once again.   
So to see him here out of all the place once again, Chanyeol wonders if this is fate. He wants nothing more but to talk to Baekhyun but something is holding him back.   
What if Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk to him?   
What if Baekhyun gets the wrong impression?   
And what should he tell him? That he never stopped loving him? That he is still in love with him? That he can’t stop thinking about him from time to time even though it was Baekhyun who broke his heart. Even though they parted after a fight.   
Chanyeol never blamed the other, he knew that Baekhyun was stressed and unhappy with his job. He knew that he should have stayed and talked it out instead of just leaving but he was hurt at this moment. But maybe this is the universe telling him that they could try it once again?   
That is if Baekhyun is still interested in him and didn’t move on with someone else.   
The train arrives and Baekhyun moves to enter a wagon, Chanyeol enters the same one. He just can’t help it, something is pulling him towards his former lover.   
They both sit down, not far from each other but Chanyeol isn’t sure if Baekhyun even noticed him. He noticed earlier that the smaller looks tired.   
‘Maybe I shouldn’t bother him?’ He wonders but his eyes still wander to the other.   
Chanyeol can’t stop himself from staring, not when Baekhyun is still so beautiful or maybe even more beautiful than before.   
It shouldn’t surprise him that Baekhyun is suddenly staring back at him but it still startles him. Their eyes lock. They are both staring at each other. Chanyeol doesn’t know what the other is thinking or feeling.   
Several seconds pass by without either of them moving but also not breaking eye contact. Chanyeol still doesn't know what to do but it has to be a good sign that Baekhyun didn’t rush out of the wagon, right?   
Slowly, to allow Baekhyun to avoid talking to him but also because Chanyeol himself is afraid of what could happen once they are in front of each other, Chanyeol walks towards his former lover. It feels like hours pass by but Chanyeol knows it’s just a few minutes before he is finally standing in front of her person that once meant the world to him and still does.   
“Baekhyun,” He finally manages to say, his heart beating like crazy.   
‘He is still so beautiful. He didn’t age one bit,’ Chanyeol thinks once again.   
“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun finally answers, his voice kind of horse and Chanyeol wonders what happened for the other to sound like that. 

**∞ ∞ ∞**

Baekhyun blinks. It’s hard to believe that Chanyeol is standing in front of him. Baekhyun wants nothing more than to reach out and find out if it’s really his ex-boyfriend standing in front of him or just his sleep-deprived mind making up the person that his heart was never able to forget.   
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says once again, raising a hand, reaching out.   
Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do but it seems like his body has an idea on its own cause he slowly moves towards the other.   
It’s like they both are not sure if this moment is real or just some kind of dream.   
But then Chanyeol’s hand touches the smaller's cheek. Baekhyun can feel a spark spreading through his body from the place where Chanyeol gently touched him.   
“You are real,” Chanyeol says like he can’t believe it.   
“And you are too,”   
They continue to stare at each other, Chanyeol’s hand still on the other's cheek afraid that once the touch would end, the whole moment would vanish into nothing.   
Chanyeol takes a step closer and it’s like there is a shift in the air surrounding them. Suddenly, the urge to get as close as possible to the other is taking over Baekhyun’s whole body and mind. And it seems like Chanyeol is feeling something similar cause they both rush towards each other.   
“Chan,” Baekhyun embraces his ex-boyfriend into a hug.   
It feels so good to have the other in his arms once again. It feels exactly the same as it did two years ago but at the same time, it also feels different. It’s hard to describe, there is something about Chanyeol that makes this hug feel more mature, more meaningful.   
Baekhyun is so busy thinking about the hug that he doesn’t realize that he just called the other by his old pet name. He buries his face in the other’s chest.   
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls after a while, one of his long fingers gently lifting Baekhyun’s head so they can look into each other’s eyes.   
Baekhyun can feel his heart beating faster and faster with each second that passes by. He wants nothing more than to kiss the other but he is unsure if that would be appropriate.   
It seems like Chanyeol has a similar idea minus the insecurity of whether it would be okay to kiss the other or not cause he slowly leans down.   
He takes his time, giving Baekhyun the chance to pull away, to avoid the kiss that he knows will be coming in a moment. But Baekhyun doesn’t want to pull away. He wants that kiss.   
And then their lips finally meet. More sparks fly as they softly but desperately move against each other. Chanyeol’s lips are still so soft like two years ago and they still have the same effect on him.   
Baekhyun’s hands around the other's torso tighten and Chanyeol pulls him even closer. Their lips never leaving each other, they are afraid to break the spell.   
The kiss gets more heated with time passing by, neither of them wants to break apart but they still need air to breathe.   
“Baek,” Chanyeol breathes out, his lips moving to the smaller’s jar, to his neck leaving behind a trail of soft kisses.   
Baekhyun has a hard time thinking straight, he knows that they shouldn’t do this here on a public train and that they should talk. They are not together anymore after all and he doesn’t know if Chanyeol is in a relationship or not. He also has no idea what this means to him.   
But Baekhyun is weak, weak to these lips that are sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck, surely leaving a hickey behind. He can’t stop the moan escaping from his lips as his legs get weaker. It’s been so long since someone held him like that, kissed him like that. Baekhyun isn’t used to it anymore. Since their break-up, Baekhyun kept himself busy with work, only going out a few times, hooking up with a small number of people cause no matter how good they all looked and how interested they were in him, Baekhyun would always compare them to Chanyeol and his heart would tell him that they are nowhere close to his ex-boyfriend.   
Chanyeol continues to leave marks on his neck and Baekhyun lets him. He needs them to make sure that this isn’t just some cruel dream but actually happened.   
“Baek,” Chanyeol calls out once again, finally leaving his neck to look at him.   
“Yeah?” He manages to say before pulling Chanyeol into another kiss.   
It seems like Baekhyun can’t hold himself back anymore. Not after he saw the look in Chanyeol’s eyes that make him believe that he wants this just as much as Baekhyun himself wants it.   
They kiss more, their tongues meeting, dancing with each other that leaves Baekhyun with a dizzy head. It’s no surprise to him that this time, his legs give up on him.   
But Baekhyun doesn’t care, he doesn’t waste a single thought about falling onto the dirty ground in a train. And it turns out that he doesn’t have to cause the fall never happens.   
Just like in the past, Chanyeol catches him and lifts him onto the seat, leaning over him.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, just needed some oxygen,” Baekhyun admits and Chanyeol smiles at that.   
They stare at each other, unsure of what is going to happen next.   
With the lack of contact, Baekhyun starts to realize that he wants more than just kissing. He can feel the bulge in his trousers, he can feel that his dick wants to leave its cage. And he can feel his body screaming for the taller male. It screams for Chanyeol, wants to feel him once again. Baekhyun needs to feel Chanyeol once again but he doesn’t know if Chanyeol would want the same. And they are still on a public train. There could be someone entering the wagon at the next stop… But somehow the thought of getting caught by someone while having sex with Chanyeol only makes it worse. Baekhyun never thought that he would find the thought of someone catching him having sex with Chanyeol so erotic. But it is.   
And Byun Baekhyun is a weak man. So when Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something, he doesn’t wait for what he has to say and instead pulls him down, kissing him once again before whispering against his lips.   
“I want you so so bad right now,”   
He doesn’t have a chance to get embarrassed or to regret what he just told the other cause Chanyeol reacts instantly.   
The taller male raises himself a bit to open the trousers of the male under him.   
“Are you sure? You really want to do it?” Chanyeol asks.   
Baekhyun doesn’t bother to answer verbally, he just lifts his bottom of the seat to help his ex-boyfriend to get rid of his trousers. Chanyeol understands.   
He doesn’t take them off completely, just so that his ass and dick are easily available. Then Chanyeol does the same to his own trousers.   
He leans down once again, kissing Baekhyun on the lips who can feel himself getting more impatient with the time that passes by without any attention to his bottom.   
“Do you have lube and a condom?” Chanyeol asks, pulling away only slightly so their lips are still touching when one of them is talking.   
Baekhyun blinks, too dazed by all the kisses and the want that he is feeling.   
“Baek? Did you hear what I just said?” Chanyeol asks once again but there is a smile on his face.   
It seems like he enjoys the state that he put Baekhyun into.   
“Yeah, sorry. No, I don’t. You?” Baekhyun finally manages to answers.   
“No, it’s not exactly something I normally do,” Chanyeol replies and Baekhyun swears his heart is close to an attack. He didn’t expect to feel so happy to hear the other say this but he is.   
Then he realizes what Chanyeol just told him. What are they going to do now?   
Unprotected sex in this environment? Baekhyun isn’t sure if he is horny enough to not care about all the dirt and the bacteria that are in this place. And without lube? That’s going to hurt.   
“I know what you are thinking Baek, we are not going to have sex here,” Chanyeol’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts.   
Baekhyun just stares at him. Disappointment starts to build up in his chest. He doesn’t want this to end here just because of the lack of lube and protection… And he doesn’t want to lose Chanyeol so soon again. They just met.   
“That doesn’t mean that I won’t please you,” Chanyeol continues like he knows exactly what Baekhyun is thinking right now.   
He doesn’t even wait for a reaction of the smaller male before he spits in his hand and wraps it around Baekhyun’s dick stroking it slowly.   
Baekhyun throws his head against the seat, moaning. This feels so good, it’s ridiculous how good it feels to have Chanyeol’s hand on his dick.   
“You like that?” Chanyeol asks, panting. The movements of his hand getting faster and faster just like his own breathing. Baekhyun sits up a bit to get a better view of what Chanyeol is doing. And it looks just as good as it feels cause Chanyeol isn’t only stroking Baekhyun’s dick but also his own. Baekhyun can feel his mouth water, he always loved to give Chanyeol a blowjob. There are only a few things that Baekhyun loves more than giving his boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, a blowjob. For example sex. Sex with Chanyeol was always phenomenal. Chanyeol knew how to use his dick to make Baekhyun see stars during a mind-blowing orgasm.   
“Chan?” Baekhyun asks, panting before he can stop himself.   
Chanyeol stops his movements and looks at the smaller probably wondering if he did something wrong. Baekhyun whines. He didn’t want the other to stop.   
“I want to blow you. You know how much I love to suck off your cock,”   
“You would do that?”   
“Of course, I love the feeling of your dick in my mouth. That will never change,” Baekhyun answers before he can stop himself. When Chanyeol doesn’t answer him anymore and just stares at him with wide eyes, Baekhyun decides that he has to take action.   
He sits up, his dick falling from the other's hand and he turns around to get closer to the treat that he can’t wait to get into his mouth.   
“Are you sure that you want to do this? I don’t expect you to do it just because you did this in the past,” Chanyeol finally says after finding his ability to talk.   
“I know. I wouldn’t offer this to you if I don’t want to do it myself,” Baekhyun answers.   
His face is now right before the other's dick. He glances up to wait for a sign from Chanyeol to go ahead. The younger nods and Baekhyun wastes no time to get the dick in front of his face into his mouth. He moans at the familiar feeling.   
“I love your dick,” Baekhyun says before taking Chanyeol’s dick back into his mouth.   
“And I love your mouth around my dick. I don’t think that there I ever had a blowjob that comes close to your skills. You always knew the best how I wanted it,”   
Baekhyun hums, sending vibrations through Chanyeol’s dick who moans loudly.   
“Yeah, just like that. I love it when you hum around my cock. You look so good with it in your mouth. It’s almost like you were born to have my dick in your mouth,”   
Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is only rambling, probably not meaning any of his words but it still feels like a praise to him and Baekhyun loves it when he gets praised. He loves it when he gets the recognition for being perfect for Chanyeol’s dick.   
Baekhyun gathers some spit from the corner of his mouth and reaches for his own dick, beginning to stroke it in the same rhythm that his tongue uses, caressing Chanyeol’s cock.   
“Can I fuck your mouth?” Chanyeol suddenly asks. His breath is rigid and glancing up, Baekhyun can see that pure lust in his eyes. He stops for a moment to nod, giving his permission before returning to his task to suck on the cock in his mouth.   
Then there are hands on the back of his head and Chanyeol slowly starts to thrust into him. Baekhyun chokes and tears build in the corners of his eyes.   
“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, stopping in his tracks.   
“Yeah, I’m just out of practice,” Baekhyun answers, his voice even huskier than it was earlier when they talked for the first time.   
“You don’t have to let me do this. We don’t have to do this,” Chanyeol says, already pulling away but Baekhyun stops him. Pulls him closer once again.   
“No, I want this. I want this so much, just try not to get all rough on me,”   
“Okay,” Chanyeol answers as Baekhyun is already taking his dick back into his mouth.   
Baekhyun can feel that Chanyeol is more careful with his thrusts and he is thankful for that. Chanyeol was always so understanding. Baekhyun is glad that this didn’t change in these two years.   
“You feel so good around me. It doesn’t feel out of practice at all,”   
Baekhyun can feel that Chanyeol is close, the thrusts of his hips get faster and faster with each passing second though they are still not as hard as at the beginning. It’s like Chanyeol still remembers that he doesn’t want to hurt the other. All this together, make Baekhyun speed up his movements on his own cock. He is so close, he can feel his release and he wants nothing more than come at the same time as Chanyeol.   
Their eyes meet and Baekhyun tries to tell the other with his eyes that he is close. And it seems like Chanyeol understands.   
The movements get faster and sloppier as they get closer and closer to their releases and then Chanyeol moans loudly that Baekhyun is sure that if there are passengers in the next wagons, they are just able to hear. Not that it matters at this moment when Chanyeol releases into his mouth. Baekhyun loves the taste of his ex-boyfriend. It is hard for him to describe it but there is something about it that makes it impossible for him to ever get tired of it.   
And just being able to finally taste the cum of the other once again, Baekhyun falls over the cliff too, coming into his hand and onto the seat and floor.   
Chanyeol slowly pulls out, both trying to catch their breath.   
Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol staring and he knows exactly why. Chanyeol loved it when he was able to use Baekhyun’s mouth like that. He loved to look at the swollen, red lips of his boyfriend, not paying attention to the slightly messy state that he would be in.   
They are both pulled out of their trances as the train announces their next stop.   
Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol gets off him. He doesn’t know what is going to happen next but Baekhyun knows that he doesn’t want to part already. He wants to continue this with at least one nice round of sex cause as much as he loves Chanyeol getting off into his mouth, it doesn’t satisfy him completely. He needs more but he doesn’t know if he should even ask for that.   
The train slows down as Chanyeol pulls his zipper up.   
“You should get dressed too...” Chanyeol mumbles and Baekhyun can his heart sinking.   
This doesn’t sound like the other wants to continue this.   
“You can’t leave the train like that,” The younger continues, eyeing the male under him before he continues, “I don’t want anybody else to see you like this,”   
And just like that, Baekhyun can feel his heart picking up its speed once again, the heavy feeling disappearing instantly.   
He gets up from his knees and is about to pull his trousers back up when he realizes that there is still his own cum on his hand. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do with it and is about to ask the other for a tissue but Chanyeol is faster than him. He doesn’t have a tissue but he takes Baekhyun’s hand into his own towards his mouth. Slowly, Chanyeol cleans finger after finger until only the palm is left. And Chanyeol continues to clean it too.   
Baekhyun can’t believe what just happened. Chanyeol never did something like that in the past. He was always against eating cum and it didn’t matter whether it was his own or the one of Baekhyun. He was just against it.   
“Get dressed, the train can arrive any second and we have to leave,”   
“W-why?” Baekhyun can’t believe that he is actually stuttering but he is still too caught off guard by what just happened.   
“My apartment is just around the corner. We can continue what we started there… With lube, condoms, and without worrying that someone could catch us,” Chanyeol explains.   
And something snaps in Baekhyun. He hurries on his feet and pulls his trousers back up. He can’t wait to leave this train. His mind is already making up scenarios of what is going to happen next between the two.   
The train finally comes to a stop and Baekhyun doesn’t wait for Chanyeol to say or do anything. He simply takes his hand and rushes towards the exit. There is nobody else on the platform as they rush out of the station.   
“Where do you live?” Baekhyun asks as they are back on the street. The fresh air helps cleaning his mind a bit. But Baekhyun still tries not to think about what just happened and what will happen next, too scared that his brain will tell him that this isn’t one of his best ideas. He wants to continue to enjoy this as long as it lasts.   
“My apartment is just a street away, don’t worry… Let’s go,” Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by his hand, interlacing their fingers as he pulls him into the direction of his apartment.   
There is something about the way Chanyeol moves that tells Baekhyun that he is just as eager as he is to get into the safety of four walls.   
It helps Baekhyun calming down a bit. It helps him calming his brain down too, the small voice of doubt getting quieter again until he isn’t able to hear it anymore. 

**∞ ∞ ∞**

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun against the wall as soon as the front door closes behind them. He missed the feeling of the other's lips on his own the whole way from the station to his apartment.   
And Baekhyun seems to feel the same as he moans but Chanyeol isn’t sure whether it is because of their lips kissing once again or because of the way he is pressing the shorter male against the wall.   
Baekhyun always loved it when Chanyeol manhandled him.   
“C-Chan,”   
“Yeah?”   
“As much as I would love for you to take me against the wall, we should move. We still need lube and condoms, that was the purpose of moving here after all,”   
“Ah yeah, you are right,” Chanyeol answers though if he has to be honest, he totally forgot about the lube and condoms. All that is on his mind right now is Baekhyun and his want to feel the smaller male again like he did in the past.   
So he takes Baekhyun’s hand once again in his own and pulls him towards his bedroom. He can still think about everything that he would love to tell the other later. 

In his bedroom, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun on his bed before climbing above him to get back to kissing once again.   
He can feel the hands of the other moving, pulling at his jacket. Only then, Chanyeol realizes that they both didn’t take off their jackets. He also realizes that at one point, they did take off their shoes, not that he can remember it happen.   
“I want the clothes gone. I want to see your body once again. Want to know if it is still so hot as it was two years ago,” Baekhyun mumbles as he is finally able to get rid of Chanyeol‘s jacket.  
Chanyeol doesn’t answer, he simply pulls off his shirt, throwing it into the room, already forgetting about it again. His attention returning to Baekhyun once again who is staring at him.  
“Am I still hot?” He can’t stop himself from asking.  
“No, you look even hotter,” Baekhyun answers just a heartbeat later.  
It surprises Chanyeol, he didn’t expect the other to be so honest.  
“Good but trust me babe, not only that changed. I promise you that my skills also got better,” He just can’t stop himself from letting these words out. He wants to regret them right away but the moan and the looks of bliss on Baekhyun’s face tell him that the other liked them.  
“Then show me, show me how good you actually are,” The smaller of the two breathes out, pulling Chanyeol down into a needy kiss.  
“As you wish my prince,” Chanyeol says, kissing these lips that he missed so much one last time before pulling away.  
“But for that, this has to come off,” He continues, pulling the shirt of the other over his head without waiting for an answer or giving Baekhyun a chance to react.  
The smaller just let Chanyeol do it. Chanyeol moves to his trousers, pulling them down together with the boxer shorts for the second time this day. Then he does the same in his own clothes.  
“Good, now the first hurdle is gone,” Chanyeol grins, placing a peck on the other’s lips before reaching out for where I know the condoms and the lube are hidden.  
Once his attention is back on Baekhyun, he just wants to ravish the guy under him. So that is exactly what he is doing.  
Chanyeol dives in for the neck, leaving a bunch of hickeys, loving the sounds that his lover is making before moving on towards the left nipple that if he remembers correctly is a bit more sensitive than the right one.  
“Oh shit, Chan, don’t tease me like that!” Baekhyun shouts as soon as Chanyeol’s teeth come in contact with his nipple.  
“But I love the noises that you make, I want to record them so I can hear them whenever I like to,” Chanyeol replies, going back to the nipple, playing with it some more before moving to the other one. Baekhyun’s reaction to the ministration of his other nipple is, just as expected, not as hard as to the first one so Chanyeol smiles wickedly to himself as he moves his hand towards the abandoned nipple and twists it.  
“Oh God,” Baekhyun shouts, his back leaving the bed and Chanyeol can feel that the other is hard as a rock against his thigh.  
“You like this baby?” He asks just for the sake of playing more with the nipples.  
“Yes, yes, yes, please don’t stop, I love it so much,” Baekhyun cries out, thrashing around on the bed when the pleasure gets just too much.  
“I promise you that what comes next will be so much better,” Chanyeol muses, letting go of the buds that he loves to tease so much to get closer to the main part.  
“How is it possible that you are already so hard just from me playing with your nipples?”  
“You know how sensitive I am, stop teasing me and show me how much better you got in this time that we were apart,” Baekhyun snaps, his hips desperately trying to make as much contact with Chanyeol’s thigh as possible.  
“You are so impatient but don’t worry, I like it,” Chanyeol smirks, finally opening the bottle of lube, coating his hand with it before slowly moving towards the entrance of the older male.  
Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushes the first finger inside the tight hole. He can feel Baekhyun tense around his finger so he immediately stops moving.  
“Does it hurt? Do you need a break?”  
“No, it’s just been a while since I last did this too,” Baekhyun admits, a beautiful red covering his cheeks and Chanyeol can’t stop himself from reaching down, planting a kiss on the lips in this beautiful red face.  
“I will be careful. But tell me when it gets too much and we will stop right away,”  
“Okay,”  
Chanyeol watches the other's face for any sign of pain as he slowly starts to move his finger once again. A few moments pass by without Baekhyun showing any sign of discomfort so Chanyeol decides that he could try to add another finger.  
“Is this okay?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun nods.  
“Yeah, I’m good, you can add one more,”  
Chanyeol nods but still takes his time to properly stretch Baekhyun. He doesn’t want to hurt him again, so if that means that he has to take his time with the preparation, it shall be like that.  
So Chanyeol takes his time, moving the two fingers until he can feel Baekhyun fully relaxed around them, beginning to move his back towards them whenever Chanyeol is pulling them out.  
“Chanyeol, please, I want to finally feel you inside,” Baekhyun almost sobs and Chanyeol loves the sight in front of him.  
The disheveled soft hair, the brown eyes that stare at him full of lust, the swollen lips that Baekhyun is nipping on right now. Chanyeol isn’t sure if there is a time that his lover looked more beautiful.  
“You are so beautiful,” He can’t stop himself, the words just slip out and his whole body freezes, afraid of the reaction of the other.  
He expected the other to get uncomfortable, to catch up with what is happening, and that this could be a huge mistake because they are not together anymore but Baekhyun doesn’t react like that. No, he looks at Chanyeol with a look that can only be described as proud. It’s almost like Baekhyun is happy that Chanyeol thinks that he is pretty and that he wants to be like that for him.  
It kind of was like that in the past. Baekhyun loved it when Chanyeol praised him for even the smallest things, he just didn’t think that it would still be like that.  
Maybe there is still hope.  
“I’m going to add another finger now, okay, baby?” He asks  
“Yes, finally,” Baekhyun moves faster on the two fingers that he has currently inside and Chanyeol knows that this is his way of showing him that he is indeed ready and desperate for what is going to happen, hopefully, sooner than later.  
Baekhyun doesn’t show any discomfort when Chanyeol adds the promised third finger, no, he just continues to move on them, not even slowing down.  
“You’re taking my fingers so good baby, it’s hard to believe that you had a hard time at first when you are now so desperate for them,”  
“It’s because I want you inside me as soon as possible. I miss your cock, I love it so much. There is nobody else who was able to give me this kind of pleasure,” Baekhyun answers before a sob breaks out and Chanyeol knows that he just found the other's prostate.  
“I love how honest you get once I am fucking you or you are about to get fucked,” He growls, “I think I should reward you for being so honest with me. You would like that, right, baby?” He continues, pressing his finger once again at this place that has Baekhyun moaning so beautifully.  
“Yes! Yes, reward me,” Baekhyun screams and Chanyeol is sure that his neighbors woke up from it but he doesn’t care. The thought of showing all the people in the house how good he is at pleasuring his lover only goes straight to his dick.  
“I will fuck you so good that the whole house will hear you, is that what you want baby?”  
“Yes! Yes, I will show it to everybody. They will hear me and get envious of me because they want to be in my place! But they have to live with that because you are mine,”  
Chanyeol doesn’t know if the other knows what he just said but it doesn’t matter that much because he just can’t hold himself back anymore. He has to feel the other's tight heat around him now or Chanyeol is positive that he will go crazy.  
“I’m going to put it in you now, tell me whenever it is too much,” Chanyeol says as he pulls out his fingers. Normally, he would love to take his time, teasing the other while rolling on the condom, but today, he just can’t take it anymore. It’s been too long since he had Baekhyun like that.  
So Chanyeol rips the package open and rolls the condom on his hard dick in record time.  
“I’m going to put it in now,” He still tells the other cause no matter what, Baekhyun’s well-being will always be the most important task to Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol finally pushes himself into the tight heat, a satisfying sign leaves his lips. Finally, oh finally, this is all he wanted since they entered his apartment earlier.  
“Yes!” Baekhyun screams once again and Chanyeol thinks he got even louder this time.  
There is pure bliss written on the smaller's face.  
Chanyeol wants to wait for the other to adjust to his cock but it seems like Baekhyun is too impatient for that. Too lost in his own pleasure, he older started to fuck himself on Chanyeol’s dick before he was able to do something.  
“I missed this so much, you just feel so good. This is all I ever wanted,” Baekhyun says or more like shouts as he continues to move his bottom.  
“B-Baek, baby, you are going to hurt yourself. You will be all sore tomorrow,”  
“I don’t care, I’m fine with being sore, just fuck me properly and I am happy. You know how I love it, please Channie, I love it so much,” Baekhyun doesn’t stop moving, not even as he tells the other how much he is enjoying this.  
It makes Chanyeol wonder if the other was always like that. Sure, he was needy and vocal but did he not care about the pain he could feel in the end in the past?   
Chanyeol isn’t sure anymore and the more the other is moving on his cock, the more it gets harder to think about it. The pleasure he is feeling is getting too much.  
So he picks up his pace, groaning as Baekhyun clenches around him from time to time.  
“Shit, how is it possible that you feel even better than in my memories?”  
“It’s cause I will always give my best for you,” Baekhyun answers, clenching around the other once again. The look on his face tells Chanyeol that he actually means it.   
“You are perfect, perfect for me,” Chanyeol says, picking up his pace even more than he is now close to slamming into the smaller male who just moans in pleasure.  
Tears are streaming down his face as he screams for Chanyeol to go faster and harder, to pull him apart, to make him go crazy on his dick. And who is Chanyeol to deny his lover this?  
Chanyeol can swear that he hears a knock coming from the wall but his brain doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to think about this, not when he is with Baekhyun, not when he is feeling so good. His neighbors can call the police, he wouldn’t care as long as he can continue to have sex with Baekhyun. And as the noise suddenly disappears, Chanyeol wonders for just a moment whether it was actually there or just his mind making up a scenario that he knows they would both enjoy a lot.  
“Channie, I’m close, please, make me come,” Baekhyun sobs.  
“Of course, I will make you come, you will come so good that you will never want anybody else besides me anymore,” He answers, thrusting into the other's prostate after avoiding it before.  
“Yes, ruin me for everybody else. I only want you!”  
Chanyeol loves this reaction and he doesn’t care anymore if Baekhyun actually means it or not, the pleasure is just too much for him. His heart is beating like crazy.  
With one last thrust right into the other's prostate, Baekhyun comes all over his stomach with a loud sob. His walls tightening around Chanyeol oh so good that it only takes two more thrusts into the heat of the other for Chanyeol to also come, filling the condom.  
Breathing heavy, Chanyeol pulls out to get rid of the condom. Baekhyun lies next to him, not moving, Chanyeol isn’t even sure if the other is still awake.  
“That was great, best orgasm of my life,” Baekhyun suddenly speaks up.  
“Yeah, I don’t think I ever had a better orgasm either,” Chanyeol answers with a chuckle.  
Baekhyun softly laughs but doesn’t say more. He just turns towards Chanyeol, snuggling into his side with an arm around his stomach.  
This doesn’t surprise Chanyeol, Baekhyun always loved to cuddle after sex, still, he wonders what is going to happen next.  
Is Baekhyun going to leave? Or does he plan on staying the night so they can talk about it tomorrow? Or maybe Chanyeol is reading too much into the situation and this was just a one-time thing maybe this is their closure after just abruptly ending it two years ago?  
“I can see the gears in your head turning Channie, stop overthinking and go to sleep instead,” Baekhyun suddenly says before snuggling even closer so that now his head is also lying on Chanyeol’s chest. The smaller male closes his eyes and it doesn’t take long before Chanyeol can feel that the other is sleeping.  
“How are you able to fall asleep so fast?” He mumbles to himself, watching Baekhyun’s chest rise and fall.  
Something is calming about it and the fact that Baekhyun decided to stay. Maybe they both want the same thing.  
Chanyeol hopes it cause at one point during this night, he stopped thinking about Baekhyun as his ex-lover. No, he started to think of the smaller as his lover once again and the wish to be with him again started to grow.  
Maybe it was just Chanyeol trying to make himself believe that he was okay without Baekhyun in his life. Maybe he just tried to live without the other when in reality, he just wanted him back.  
It doesn’t matter, right now, he is just happy that some kind of twisted fate brought them back together so that they can talk this out. They can make this work.  
Chanyeol is sure that they can do it as long as they both want the same thing.  
Leaning down, he plants a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before closing his eyes.  
Only then, he realizes how tired he is and it doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to fall asleep.

**∞ ∞ ∞**

Baekhyun groans, there is a sunbeam falling right into his eyes. He buries his head in Chanyeol’s head without realizing what he is doing. Only when an arm around his waist pulls him closer, does he remembers what happened the previous night.   
A blush spreads across his cheeks. He can’t believe that this happened. He really slept with his ex-boyfriend and stayed overnight.   
Panic starts to build up in his chest, he doesn’t know what is going to happen now.   
Baekhyun doesn’t regret what happened but he doesn’t know if Chanyeol is feeling the same. He isn’t sure if the taller male meant it as Baekhyun meant it.   
He doesn’t know if Chanyeol was able to feel and see how much Baekhyun missed him. How sorry Baekhyun is for breaking up with him and leaving just like that when he should have stayed and fight for their relationship. He doesn’t know if Chanyeol can forgive him and give him a second chance because the longer Baekhyun is lying here, clinging to Chanyeol’s body, the more he realizes that this is what he wants. What he always wanted. That without Chanyeol, he isn’t able to be truly happy.   
Baekhyun still loves the younger male and he probably never stopped in the last two years.   
He is still debating on what he should do when Chanyeol begins to move.   
“Good morning,” Chanyeol says, pressing a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.   
Baekhyun can feel his heart speeding up like it wants to break out of his chest.   
What does this kiss mean? Does it mean something? Or is Chanyeol just still tired and disorientated after just waking up?   
“Good morning,“ Baekhyun almost whispers.  
“Everything okay?”   
“Yeah, yeah...”   
“It doesn’t sound like it… I know you Baekhyun, just tell me what is on your mind,”   
The addressed male sighs, he should have known better than to try to play it off as nothing. Chanyeol knows him too well for that.   
“I’m just not sure what this is… What we did last night...” He has no idea how to properly express himself, it’s so frustrating cause Baekhyun never had a problem with expressing himself and his feelings when it was about Chanyeol.   
“We had sex,”   
“You know that this is not what I was talking about,” Baekhyun blushes even though he tries everything not to. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to be so direct.   
“I know,” Chanyeol answers after a short moment of silence.   
“So...” Baekhyun slips out of the embrace, missing the warmth and the feeling of the other's arm around him right away.   
He leans against the headboard and Chanyeol copies him.   
Baekhyun’s heart is beating like crazy. He is scared of this conversation. He is scared of the outcome.   
“Do you regret what we did yesterday?” Baekhyun blurts out. He just has to know even though he is scared of the answer. He just has to know.   
“No, I could never regret something that is connected to you,” Chanyeol answers without missing a beat, like he doesn’t even have to think about it.   
“Good… I don’t regret it either,” He mumbles the last part, somehow feeling embarrassed thinking about their night together.   
“Me too… You mean too much to me,” Chanyeol adds the second sentence after a short pause like he has to think about whether to say it or not.   
Relief, that’s what Baekhyun is feeling as he hears the other's words and what they could mean. The hope in his heart grows.   
“You mean a lot to me too,” He answers still nervous about the reaction of the other to his words but it seems like this is what Chanyeol wanted to hear because a huge smile spreads on his face.   
“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says. This should be the proper way to start this conversation about a future together. An apology for how everything turned out two years ago.   
“W-why are you sorry?”   
“Because it’s my fault that we broke up two years ago. I didn’t like my job and I let it out on you. You were always there, supporting me and I repaid you by venting on you. I repaid you by breaking us apart because I was jealous,”   
“You were jealous? But why?”   
“Because you got a great opportunity to work on your skills, to work on your dream while I was stuck at a place that I resented,”   
“But I asked you to come with me, to find a better place to work at-”  
“I know but I was too scared. It took me a while to get my job, it took a toll on my self-esteem. I thought that nobody would want me to work for them and then I would be unhappy at home, waiting for you to come back just to talk about how awesome everything is while I would be unhappy. My mind had it all planned out that I wasn’t able to make out what is reality and what is just my imagination. I was convinced that it would turn out like that so I said that we should break-up. And then you left and I instantly regretted it but at the same time, I thought that it would be better to end it. I didn’t want you to stay because of me and I knew that you would have stayed because of me. Don’t even try to deny it,”   
It feels so good to finally be able to talk about it. To finally tell Chanyeol what he should have told him back then.   
“You are right, I would have stayed for you but I wouldn’t have resented you because for me you were more important than this offer,”   
“Don’t say it like that, that’s even worse. I don’t want you to give up on your future for me,”   
“I would have found another way to achieve my dreams… In fact, I did. I didn’t take the offer back then because it reminded me of you and how we parted so I took a different offer here in Seoul. I couldn’t leave so I stayed and please don’t feel bad now because it worked out for me. I am currently the owner of a sweet little cafe that is rising in its popularity,”   
“Really?”   
“Yes, I am not lying,”   
“I’m glad to hear that. I’m happy for you Channie, happy that it worked out for you,”   
“Thank you, what are you doing?”   
“I’m still working at the same company as I did two years ago. I just got my first project to manage but it isn’t going well...”   
“Why? What happened?”   
“I made a mistake and my boss scolded me for it,”   
“Don’t beat yourself up, it’s the first project that you are managing, everybody is bound to make mistakes. Just don’t let this tear you down,”   
“It’s too late for that… I pushed away the people that I am working with… I am all on my own,” Baekhyun can’t stop the tears from falling. He feels like a failure and he hates himself for crying in front of Chanyeol like that when they should be talking about something different.   
“It’s not too late, talk to your co-workers on Monday and apologize. They will understand if you explain it to them,” Chanyeol pulls him into his arms, hugging him tightly, and even though Baekhyun feels bad, being in Chanyeol’s arms again makes everything a bit better even if it is just a little bit.   
“Thank you… I don’t even know if I deserve this, you are so nice to me even though I hurt you so much two years ago,”   
“I’m not going to lie, I was hurt back then but I never blamed you for it. I watched you for some time after the break-up to make sure that you are okay. Only when I was sure that you are alright, did I continue my life… But I never stopped loving you,”   
Baekhyun blinks, he can’t believe what he just heard. It must be his mind making something up. It’s not possible that Chanyeol just confessed his love for him again, right?   
“W-what?”   
“I love you, never stopped and probably never will. The last night meant a lot to me. I didn’t expect to meet you again like that but it happened and I am incredibly happy about that. I love you so much. I want to stop thinking about the past and try it once again with you… If you want that too of course,” Chanyeol says. There is a confidence in his words that only decreases at the end of his little speech.   
Baekhyun can’t believe that this is happening. His wish is about to come true.   
“I love you too! I never stopped loving you too and I would do anything if that means that we could try it once again,” He rushes out, hugging Chanyeol tightly again.   
Their eyes meet and it’s impossible to say who moves first.   
Their lips crash but their kiss isn’t as desperate as the ones they shared the previous night. No, this time, it’s a soft kiss filled with love, unspoken words, promises to try again.   
To try again and to make it right this time.   
It won’t be easy, they both know it but they know how it is to live without the other and they know that what they have is work fighting for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> It's been a while since I wrote a story because I had writer's block.  
> This is the first time in a long time that I was writing a story. 
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter or Instagram under the profile: BlackRosesTears


End file.
